


My Messed Up Valentine.

by IWriteSinsNotTragedies12



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz and Dogs, Beverly Katz is the Best, Bottom Will, But kinda Sorry doe, Creepy Hannibal, Cussing, Dogs, Half rape, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a dick, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy, Happy Ending, Hot Mess, Jealous Hannibal, Long, Long One Shot, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Peeping, Perverted Hannibal, Poor Beverly, Poor Will, Smut, Sorry Bev, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, Valentine's Day, Weird Plot Shit, Where did the toast go?, Will is a Mess, dildo, jerking off, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12
Summary: Will Graham was about to spend another Valentine's Day alone with his dogs...Until Beverly came, and a suddenly unsuspected person showed his face too!(HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BTTWWWWWW!!~ XD)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT ISSSSS!~  
> Yaaass, finally, I couldn't wait to actually post this, i think that it's a bit weird. Like, I'm kinda sorry, but not really.... XD 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are the things that I love! 
> 
> (If I should write a story where they are in hell, or just in the afterlife, then tell me like yes!~ and yeah, I know, the toast is magically gone, but I was too lazy to rewrite that part, sorry!! XD)

Once upon a time, in the land of the free, in a small cabin in Wolftrap to be more precise, and not a place far, far away where everything was possible and fairies existed.

Lived a lonely man with the most unruly curls one had ever seem: his hair was dark brown, almost black, his face had a nice sharpness to it, a small stubble across his jaw, decorating his rather soft features, his body was pale and lips red, he was quite small for his age, but he could still be called a strong man. His clothes were loose and not too pretty, he usually wore jeans, boots and shirts, a jacket that was too large would top it all, carefully pulling 'his design' together.

The mans name was none other than Will Graham, the infamous FBI investigator who had a very beautiful gift that some called a crime, others may have called it insanity... But, Will Graham could think like a mad man, because he was one himself, that's what Freddy Lounds had said, or written for her news hungry fans. Will didn't appreciate her words too dearly, he really didn't, they were rude and tasteless, just like everything else she had ever written about, she just imagines what happened to spike things up and make her fans read more and more of her stupid articles.

The empath had never really appreciate humans for that matter, dogs, or just animals were much better in his book. Animals did not judge or bite the hand that fed them, they were nice and good towards one, and let's not forget their loyalty.

Will let a sigh escape his rosy lips, he sat up from his uncomfortable position on the hard sofa, he sipped from his bottle of whiskey, one of his dogs; Buster, snapped his small head up towards the light shifting, but when Will gave him a smile, the dog sat his head down again, falling asleep.

It was the day before Valentines day... And Will was spending it alone with alcohol, chocolate, sappy movies that would make him cry and his dogs, just like he did ever single year.

Why should this year be any different, why should this year finally be _his_ year, where he would find love again?

"Every year I'm all alone, in this quite little home, no one to call.... No one to love." Will looked down at his half empty glass, "No own to care for and no one to hold." Will's smooth voice was beginning to crack with sadness, "No one to take and no one to make." All of the dogs snapped their heads up, looking at their owner with empathy in their soft eyes, his chest tighten with sadness as he gulped his drink down, setting the empty glass down on the table, he rubbed a tired hand over his face.

Winston came and nuzzled himself against Will, making the man ruffle the dogs soft, golden fur. Will did love all his dogs, but Winston was the most understanding of them all. He may be the newest addition to the small family, but he was quickly someone deeply loved, he was very much human in many ways, but still a dog.

"Thanks buddy, I do love you too, in many ways, I care for you." Will smiled, as he stood up, maybe he didn't need a date, maybe he just didn't!

He was every year alone, and this year should be no different!! He was just going to have fun on his very own, it was going to be amazing!

He was going to buy Ben and Jerry's, some heart chocolate, cheap alcohol and take a few 'girly' movies with a lot of drama, comedy and romance!

He was just going to chill in a t-shirt and boxers with fluffy socks on, and it was going to be amazingly fun, this year, he was going to embrace the loneliness on the day of love, he was going to cry again over movies and enjoy it.

Or so he thought, the horrible thing Will didn't know, was that Beverly, his best friend, had a whole other plan for him and his lonely self tomorrow.   
*******************

"Will! Wake up, little pup!~" Beverly yelled, shaking a sweaty Will, smiling softly when Will opened his blue eyes, a small scream came out as he saw Beverly.

"How the hell did you get in my house, Bev?!?" Will yelled, quick sitting up in the bed, his cheeks and ears were a bright red, and he looked scared out of his mind.

"In through the window," Beverly simply replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

"...... Did I forget to lock the window?"

"Yeah, again. I'm sure that your going to get murdered if you don't do that soon!" Beverly said, or more scolded as a mother or girlfriend would, many believed that they were together because of their very close contact and just the way they spoke to and about each other.

"Please tell me that I, one day will." Will sarcastically replied, which earned him a small chuckle and then a playful punch to the shoulder.

"And you leaving me alone?" Beverly asked, making Will smirk.

"God forbid such a thing.... I'm going to take you to hell with me!" Mixed laughter could be heard, it filled the bedroom, and just the whole house.

"What if I end up in heave-" Beverly didn't even get to finish her sentence, Will gave her a toothy smile, she understood what Will meant.

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming. But just don't fucking sneak into my house again." Will said, as he stood up from the bed, his warm feet hitting the cold floor.

"I won't promise something that I probably can't keep~" And with those words, both her and Will were down the stairs, to make coffee and let the eager dogs out.

****************

"Wait, you did what?!" Will asked, his eyes widening in great chock, his mouth was wide open and his lips felt dry.

"I broke up with my boyfriend so I could hangout with your lonely ass," Beverly repeated, as she sipped her coffee, "or he broke up with me because I wanted to hangout with you today and not stay with him the whole day..."

Will looked down at his cup, his face seemed to slowly drain from all emotions, and color. He was pale with pure anger, he seemed to frown, but Beverly couldn't tell, their was the time where no one could see what had happened to him.

"When can we kill this bastard?" Will asked, looking up at his best friend and straight in her eyes, his face was cold and voice dripped with poison. Beverly quickly shook her head, she knew what will could do once angered, or saddened, he had never really had the same feelings after... Him.... 

"Will, we aren't going to kill him," Beverly said, as she looked Will back in the eyes with care and love that seemed to make Will soften. "at least for now." Beverly finished, her voice was barely there, she hoped that Will hadn't heard her, but he did, and he just began laughing.

"Sure thang, but what are we going to do today? Like together?" Will asked, as he sipped his coffee.

"Did you have any plans for today that we could do?"

"Well, I was going to drink cheap ass alcohol, eat like a cow and watch movies that I will surely cry over... And shit, dude, you are the best person to do this with!" Will said, as he finished his coffee, a smile on his thin lips when he saw Beverly's smile widen.

He did love Beverly, but he didn't know in which way he did... He had feelings for her, but he didn't understand how he actually felt, he wanted to kiss her but he wanted to do stupid shit with her just as friends, plus, Will didn't want to destroy their friendship.

Despite his knowledge that even if he told her that he did like her, she would accept his feeling and still remain his best friend, there would probably be no awkwardness between them!

Seriously, nothing could be taken as awkward between them any longer, Will had literally seen Beverly just walk fully around naked and he didn't even comment on it, he had seen her on her period while her pants were red, he had brought pads for her, or even got her a dildo. While Beverly had seen Will walk around naked too, seen him with a hard on, talked to chicks for him and seriously just bought condoms for him that she was sure he had never used.

They were over the 'friendship' barrier, it was seriously as if they were siblings, or even married, they had seen each other at their lowest of moments, and the greatest, but they still kept together.

_Now where was i?..._ _  
Oh yeah, here._

"Mm, how about he have a sleepover too?" Will asked, finally fully finishing his sentence.

"Dude, that sounds absolutely perfect! Ima go home, and take some cash and some clothes. Then we can go and buy the shittt, plus, I have a few movies.. Mean girls, Brokeback Mountain, Bridesmaids, Eat, Pray, Love~" Beverly suggested as she stood up, stretching as Will frantically nodded, a grin on his face.

"It sounds amazing! Than we can be single as fuck and lonely together!" Will laughed, as he stood up, and hugged Beverly goodbye, he himself rushed towards he bedroom to get ready, while Beverly got out and began walking home.

*****************

Will stood in his small kitchen, cleaning a bit here and there, he was going to cook! Well, nah, he would probably order 15 pizzas for tonight and Chinese food, just so he and Beverly could eat like the pigs they were.

But at the moment, his stomach was growling like hell, he was in desperate need for some breakfast, and toast sounded amazing. So that was what he would be 'cooking', he could barely make cereal without fucking it up, but he and Beverly still ate it after their horrible hangover.

A knock on the door made Will snap out of his thoughts, just as he toast popped up, he grappled the neatly browned piece of bread, slowly walking out of the kitchen.

He already knew who it was, so no need to rush it, and he did know how badly he annoyed Bev when he would intentionally walk at a very slow pace, and that's why he did it. And as he expected, another knock came to the door, and another one, and another one. Beverly would have been screaming at him by now, saying that he should open the door or else she was going to cut his balls off.

"Yeah, yeah, coming!" Will yelled as he unlocked the door, but when he opened it, instead of Beverly's annoyed face, he was met with the chest of a tailored suit, Will's eyes widen in shock.... No.... This couldn't be.....

Will's eyes slowly trailed up, the dark suit was very expensive looking, and it gave off a sense of control and elegance. There was only one man who Will had ever seen and expected to wear such a thing. And that was....

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter." Will greeted as his blue eyes met the maroon eyes of the neatly groomed man, Will was sure he would pass out because of the fear at the moment.

"Hello Will, pleasure to hear that my name is still remembered." Hannibal said, as he wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller mans waist, bringing Will closer to himself.

"How could I forget the name of my _ex_?" Asked Will, "How could I forget the name of the man who had passed so many socially acceptable statutes to bring me pain and suffering?" Will put his hands on the mans chest, carefully pushing himself out of the mans grasp, Will was fully aware that Hannibal had let go of him, the man had a grip of iron if he wanted to.

"You would get someone new in your life," Hannibal said, his face was as relaxed as Will remembered it to be, his accent was still as breathtaking as in the start and his voice was calm.

"Would you allow me to have someone other than you in such a way, in my life?" Will asked, as he looked away, bad idea. Before Will knew it, he was pinned up against the wall, the door closed, his dogs seemed slightly alert, but they weren't going to do anything, they too feared the older man.

"No." Hannibal simply replied, his eyes were narrowed and his hair, despite it's flawless manner, was covering the most of his face, giving his a dangerous glow.

"What do you want?" Will bitterly asked, he looked away, not wanting to look at the relatively handsome man.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you," Hannibal simply said, the corners of his lips curled up into a small smile.

"What if... You can't.... Have... Me?" Will asked, he sounded very confident at first, but his confidence quickly shattered at Hannibal's terrifying words.

"Then I will kill you, isn't it enough that you have been so free for two years?" Hannibal asked, it was his turn to sound bitter, "Haven't two years been enough for you to be touched by other men?" Hannibal asked again, one of his hands trailed down from Will's wrists, down his arms, and towards his chest, going lower and lower than it would have been acceptable.

"Stop," Will demanded, as he tried to cross his legs from past experiences with the twisted man who held Will against a wall.

"Why should I stop? Does my love not please you?"

"It actually doesn't, stop, seriously. We broke up two years ago because of you! You can't say you want me right now!!"

"It wasn't my fault."

"No, it was totally _me_ who fucking cheated on _you_ with Dr. Alana fucking Bloom, right?!?" Will angrily asked, snapping his head towards Hannibal, his eyes meeting the other mans eyes again.

"I was drunk, plus, it was only a one times thing." Hannibal said as he trailed his hand to Will's groin, grabbing it through the pants. "And do not cuss, I do not like it, and you know it very well, William."

"It may had been a one times thing for you, Lecter, but for me it was enough to see what type of man you fucking were!" Will yelled, trashing around, trying to get out of the mans tight grasp.

 

"What type of man am _I_ in your eyes, Will?"

 

"A filthy pig, that's what you are! Seriously! Stop!!" Will yelled, legs tightening around Hannibal's hand, Will's tights tried to squeeze Hannibal's hand hard enough for it to hurt, and Hannibal did remove his hand. But only to slap Will hard across the cheek, making Will turn his head at the rough contact.

"What did I say about language, mylimasis?" Hannibal asked, his voice was dangerously calm, making Will shiver in delight, he didn't enjoy the man at the moment; but damn did he love the roughness he had received.

"Well, shit. I don't remember, care to fucking remind me?~" Will sarcastically growled, smirking when a big hand wrapped around his throat, tightening his grip on the pale neck. Will had to bite back a moan at the sudden friction of pain, it was amazing to be roughed, but still feel loved enough.

"Are your enjoying this, mylimasis?" Hannibal asked, avoiding the question as he tighten his grip, pressing down on Will's windpipe, making he empath choke and lightly gasp after air.

"Are you enjoying me being rough with you?" Hannibal asked again, as he tighten his hand more and more, soon Will began to become paler in the face, he couldn't even gasp after air, but Hannibal could feel something... Hard... Grind against his thigh, and as he looked down, he realized that it was Will's sweet cock that had hardened at the pain.

Soon, Hannibal fully let go of the empath, he took a step back, making Will fall down gasping to his knees, his blue eyes were wide in fear and shock, his his cheeks and ears burned red in great shame.

"Come up, Will." Hannibal commanded, as he just looked down at the man, patiently waiting for him to get up. Will, still gasping after air, stood up, his legs wobbled under his body weight, he didn't dare look the blond in the eyes.

"Will, look at me." Hannibal yet again commanded, and Will did what he as told like the good boy he now was.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your arousal, it is normal." Hannibal put his hand on Will's tensed shoulder, a calm smile forming on his thin lips.

"It's not my boner that I'm ashamed of." Will started, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he had finally regains his breath, "Your love is wrong.... And.... And very sinful.... But in the most delightful of ways imaginable to the human mind." Will finished, his voice was trembling and quiet, just how it used to be when he and the doctor were in a relationship.

"You really think so, Will?" Hannibal asked, his voice was still calm and serious, no signs of remorse or anything else in it.

"Yes... I think that, and much more. Your love is toxic and dangerous, it's not something you would want to mess with...You're not a person one would want to have as an obsessor..." Will tilted his head, eyes narrowed and eyebrows frowned lightly.

"You're as toxic as i am if we have to put it like that, just a word from you and one could get hooked on you. You're the dangerous one here, Will."

"I believe one should take that as a compliment?"

"Very much so, yes." Hannibal said, his voice was finally giving a bit away, his voice was finally showing some type of emotion, and it was absolutely beautiful to Will's ears.

"Dr. Lecter, I love our conversation... But I would very much like it if you left... I have been fooled by you once, I won't get fooled again." Will said, as he mimicked the doctors facial expressions and voice. The empath knew what Hannibal wanted to do, he wanted Will back, but Will didn't want to go back into that relationship.

'Once a cheater, always a cheater' was what his father had told him one drunken night.

"I understand, forgive me, Will." And with those few words, Hannibal was gone in a blink of an eye, Will had to pinch himself to be reminded that this wasn't a dream, that this was real.

****************

"That creepy bastard was here?!" Beverly asked, shock and disbelief clear in her cracking voice.

"Yes..." Will slowly said, he couldn't really believe it either. "Do we get pizza here or do we just order it?" Will asked, as he grabbed a few pizzas from the store freezer.

"Just now, then we don't need to talk to anyone else... Oorrr, what if a cute ass guy comes to deliver our pizzas?~" Beverly asked, a huge smirk formed on her face when Will slowly lowered the pizzas back into their place. They both began laughing as they walked around the store, trying to find some sweets and chips, clearly oblivious of the certain ex watching them.

***********

"Look at them play," Will said, as he sipped his drink. He and Beverly were watching the seven dogs run around, happily playing with each other it the forest.

"Yeah, it's like their small children," Beverly replied, a soft smile forming on her lips, "Our beautiful, furry, small children." Her eyes softened as he lips curled into a more of a smile.

"Beverly?"

"Yes Will?"

"If we... You know... Don't get married,  
Because we are seriously lazy ass fuck, by age 40... How about we get married together?"

"Get married?" Beverly asked, a shocked look on her face, soon she turned towards Will.

"Yeah," Will simply replied, a toothy grin on his face.

"You know what? That shit sounds good!" Beverly said as she put her arms around Will's waist, hugging him tightly.

******************

"Nooo!!! Why must the fucking puppy die?!??" Will yelled at the tv, tears streamed down his face as a slight death screech came from his throat, making the dogs snap their small heads , some of them ready to strike the foreign sound.

"Shh, it's okay Will." Beverly insured, her brows were frowned and her lips were sealed tightly together, a very small smile on her face as she rubbed circles in Will's back.

 

**Meanwhile outside the house.**

 

Hannibal walked slowly towards the back window of the living room, it was the best as no one lived around Will, so no one could heard what was happening. But Hannibal felt his blood boil as he saw another male body stand in his usual spot,

"Who are you?" The man asked as he heard Hannibal sneak up on him, the mans voice was blooming with cruel dominance and his eyes narrowed as he turned his eyes.

"I would very much like to ask you the same thing," Hannibal replied, lifting his chin as he stepped closer, he kept his body posture high and proud; just like an alpha wolf would do when his mate was being threatened.

"I'm the owner of Beverly Katz," The man growled, as he turned around, careful of the two people on the couch who were crying their eyes out at the end of the movie.

"And I am the owner of the lovely Will Graham." Hannibal replied again, keeping his voice too calm for anyone's liking in such a situation, making the other man growl, his body was crunched slightly, and his teeth shinned like the ones of a stunning wolf in the cold night.

".... Julius Farse," The man introduced himself as he straighten himself up, eyes narrowing and lips quivering in the anger that boiled deep within him.

"Hannibal Lecter."

"Hannibal? Keep a muzzle on your dog, it got in my way of being with my girlfriend,"

"Julius, I must say, you should keep a leash on your.... Woman... So it doesn't run back to my Will." Hannibal replied, not too keen on having anyone call his dear Will for a dog, it was very _rude_. 

"Deal," The man growled again, turning his back to Hannibal, clearly not scared of what the doctor could and would do. A smirk came to Hannibal's face, as he made his way besides the man, looking into the window, a swoon interrupted the silence between them.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Julius asked as he didn't peak his eyes away from the most beautiful woman that he had ever been with, the woman he would definitely kill for.

"I find Will much lovelier. But I believe that she is alright."

"Yours is okay too I guess, but Beverly is much better."

"Not really, no,"

"She is!"

"She isn't."

"She is!!!"

"She isn't,"

"She fucking i-" Before Julius could finish his sentence, a hard slap to the cheek made him freeze in chock, eyes widening when his hand slowly made his way onto his red cheek.

"No need for speaking, listen to me... I want you to take your Beverly out of here, and let me and my Will be alone, does that sound good?" Upon hearing Hannibal's words, Julius nodded his head very slowly, still holding his hot, pink cheek in hand.

"Alrighty... But you will not tell anyone about this, okay." Julius commanded, as he took his phone in hand, dialing Beverly's numbers den putting the phone up to his ear.

****************

"Hello?" Beverly asked, faking tiredness in her voice.

"Bev-Beverly?" Julius stammered, making her eyes widen in shock.

"Ohh god, Julius... Are you okay?"

"No-no! My mother just died!" Julius cried, tears pooling in his eyes, his voice was rough and high, but not to high to actually be heard by the two people in the house.

"Shit, I will be right there." And with those words, Beverly hung up on Julius, rolling her eyes. "I have to leave... Julius' mom just died," Beverly groaned as she stood up grabbing the almost empty bag of chips in hand, finishing them.

"Ohh, that's too bad... Well, bye then I guess." Will smiled, as Beverly grabbed her stuff, walking towards the door.

"Bye baby~" Beverly purred, kissing Will on the lips as she many times had done before, and with that, was she out of the house, leaving Will alone with his dogs.

A growl of anger left both of the males mouths, one because of jealousy of Will, and the others because the urge to murder Beverly had turned too strong.

"Go get your dog... And remember to put a leash on her, so she doesn't run off again." Hannibal uttered, as he straighten his back, Julius quickly left his side, walking after Beverly, ready to strike her.

A yelp escaped her lips when Julius came to her from behind, she couldn't even get into her car, as Julius pushing her in it and going in himself. Without getting even a single yell out, the two people were out of sight and to no concern for Hannibal. 

_"We are going to have so much fun, Will."_ Hannibal thought, a pleased smile on his lips as he looked in through the window, maroon eyes following Will's every move. The nasty thoughts about fucking the empath till he couldn't even move his sore lower parts were raising through the young psychiatrists currently filthy mind.

**************  
About an hour later, Will couldn't even keep his eyes open, 03:43 the watch on the shelf read, making Will yawn.

"This is enough for today...." Will mumbled under his breath, speaking out loud while alone made him feel less lonely than he actually was, it was as if someone was there with him ever second.

"I hope I don't have any nightmares...." Will mumbled again, his voice was barely above a whisper as he stood up, carefully making his way out of the living room and towards his own bedroom, not waking any of the sleeping dogs. Sneaking around was a trait he had acquired since he was a young boy with his first dog, he never had the heart to wake old Mary up from her peaceful slumber, so he had to learn to be quiet, _very_ quiet.

  
Will soon stood in his bedroom, blissfully unaware of the man who had strangely appeared in his home, the man who stood in the closet, looking at his through the creak he had left open.

"Maybe I should get a quickie before sleep?" Will asked himself, brows frowned in wonder as he walked towards the bed, and getting down to his knees, slightly bent over gave Hannibal a great view of Will's sore back.

What did the pale man mean by; _'A quickie'_? That couldn't he understand, did Will have a drug addiction or something else?

"Ahhh ha! Here you were buddy." Will smiled, taking a black box out from under the bed, it wasn't too big, but not too small either, it was just the perfect size. When Will took the lid off of it, Hannibal's eyes widen in slight shock and delight, quickly understanding what Will had meant by what he said earlier.

 _"Dirty boy~"_ Hannibal thought, licking his lips when Will took a _huge_ dildo out, he had to use both of his big hands to properly grasp it, the images of Will grabbing the blond mans cock soon popped up... The images Hannibal had been forced to be living off of since Will had caught him cheating, it wasn't Hannibal's fault really, he was surprisingly very drunk though he didn't look the part, and Alana wasn't much help either.

A grin escaped Will's mouth as he stood up, the opened box was carelessly left on the floor, the urge to put it back in it's place made Hannibal shiver on the inside, the rudeness of the mess made him want to scoff, but he held it back.

"I can't wait to use you buddy~" Will purred, throwing the massive, white monster on the bed, before quickly undressing, the clothes were long dismissed on the cold floor.

The naked man made Hannibal drool lightly, the mere image of Will's already excited cock, and the blush that spread on his cheeks as he opened the top drawer, taking a small bottle of what Hannibal guessed to be lotion was enough to bring Hannibal to the gates of pleasure.

"Mm, I can't wait to fuck you big boy~" Will finally began speaking normally, no more of that whispering, but the choice of wording that he used made Hannibal narrow his eyes, it was horribly rude, Hannibal remembered that once, Will didn't even cuss when they were making sweet love to each other.

"I'm gonna fill my tight little užpakalis with you," And with those words, Will was on the bed, ass up in the air, cheeks slightly spread giving Hannibal the greatest view known to his eyes, but a sudden confusion hit him.

Why did Will just say 'bottom' in Lithuanian? He couldn't know that he was here... Wait, did Will fantasize about him too?

A moan broke Hannibal from his thoughts, looking through the creak again, he saw Will already bouncing up and down on the huge dildo, his ass shined in the very little   
light in the room, but a pleased smile on his lips made Hannibal grab his own belt.

"Shoot, ugh! That's g-good!" Will moaned, throwing his head back in excitement, his own hand wrapped about his cock, his barely stretched hole was close to bleeding if more pressure was put in it, but the pain made Will groan and moan. 

_"I bet that it is."_ Hannibal though, opening his belt without much of a struggle, before opening his pants, quickly taking his already dripping cock; moving his hand up and down on his shaft as Will moved his hips, it was beautiful how they botched moved at the same time, when Will's hips came down, Hannibal's hand came down too.

The both of them were lost deep in the sea of pleasure that took them into her warm bosom, touching them just the right places to make them want to moan and whine like young girls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuucckk! Hanni-Hannibal!!" Will closed his eyes, smirking when he heard a hoarse moan come from the big closet, that was the last piece of evidence he had to get before his assumptions were proved correct; Hannibal Lecter was here, watching him.

Will stood up on all four, the dildo pulling out of his with a small sound, the empath turned around, looking at the closet through the dead quiet room, "Hannibal, come out," Will said, still slightly panting, his cheeks red from his previous action.

Nothing happened, so Will waited for a minute or two before the man he had once been together with stood there, his horse cock out, standing tall and proud as it touched his clothed stomach.

"Come here on the bed and sit down," Will sexily commanded, eyes barely opened, lips quivering in pleasure at being so much in control when Hannibal did what he was told with no obligations.

"Tell me, Hannibal, what were you doing in there?" Will asked, eyebrows frowning as he tilted his head to the side, truth be told, Will still loved Hannibal.... Will just remembers crying his eyes out when he had found out what his boyfriend of 4 years had done to him, how could Hannibal have the sweet nerve to dare do such a thing to Will?

Will was the man who loved and cherished Hannibal, the man who had willingly done so many thing against his own morals and standards.

"I think it's quite obviou-"

"Cut the shit talk, Hannibal. I want to know why." Will growled before Hannibal could finish his sentence, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Because I lust after you." Hannibal replied, his voice was calm but his mind was not there, his mind did not seem to could be meeting his words at the moment.

"And by your lust, you lower yourself so dearly... You sneak in my home and jerk off while watching me, that's very sad, dear." Will said, amusement very clear in his voice, a pleased smirk on his tired face.

"That's what you do to me, Will; you rip my heart out of my chest when I willingly am offering it to you." Hannibal explained, as he was just about to tuck his rock hard groin in his pants, Will gave a simple command, a word that made the psychologist tremble in delight. 

" _Strip_." Hannibal could feel his gaze shift from his lap to the normally shy mans own blue ones, once filled with the beautiful sparkle of happiness, were now filled with the sparkle of lust... The forever burning fire of love and passion burned deep, and Hannibal could feel himself getting burnt very hard.

Despite Hannibal wanting to be the dominant one, he stood up and began stripping, he would not be showing any type or form of resistance if Will wanted him as back Hannibal did. The blond would not waste another chance of getting together with he handsome man who had made him want so much more than he could get, the man who made him want to him and himself alone; Hannibal did not want to let anyone see Will in the same way that he himself did.

"Good, now sit on the bed." Hannibal yet again followed the instructions, but not before setting his neatly folded clothes down on the nightstand, he was naked and hard, but so was Will. They were both stripped of their clothes and shame, soon they were both sitting in silence, only their breathing could be heard in the heated bedroom.

"You are still a very handsome man." Will smoothly complimented, as he trailed his sweaty hands up and down Hannibal's chest, his fingers intertwining with the dark blond chest hair that made Hannibal look so much older and wiser...

"Thank you, I must say, you haven't changed in beauty much." Hannibal said, he had to hold back the growing urge of just grabbing Will's hands and pinning him up to use him as Hannibal would be pleasing.

"Do you still have the pictures of me on your phone?" Will quiet asked, as he trailed his hands up to the mans thin face, smiling softly when his fingers trailed the blonds sharp cheekbones.

" _Yes_ ," Hannibal breathed out, softly biting his lower lip just enough to slightly break the skin, knowing what Will would want to do, or what he used to do. Every time Hannibal would bleed, Will went to lick it clean, sometimes even making the cut or bite even bigger and just plain out worse. And this time wasn't different, maybe a bit more slowly than usually, not quite as hungry for the taste of Hannibal's blood as he once was, but after the first taste of it, Hannibal saw something old in Will's eyes... Something he had before....

The lust that had been lost over time had build right back, soon Will sat on his knees on the hard bed, hungrily lapping at the bleeding lip, sucking and biting was included too, which made Hannibal moan slightly.

"Will," Hannibal said, or mumbled as Will finally let go of his newly bruised lower lip, confusion and lift clouding the beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"You are going to be the end of me... If there is a god, I must begin to pray and beg for the forgiveness to my sins. I'm at your mercy Will, I'm willing to let you do anything to me, please... Your love is something I crave with a deep unsettling hunger." Will's mouth dropped down to the floor, no way in hell that Dr. Hannibal Lecter, the sexiest, smartest and the the cutest psychologist ever was begging Will!!

"Are you begging, Hannibal?" Will asked, excellently coming off a bit too rude to his own liking.

"Yes... I am..." Hannibal swallowed, his Adams Appel bubbling up and down, a few good seconds later, Will crawled into his lap, arms around Hannibal's neck, bottom nearly grazing the eager cock of the psychologist.

"How pitiful, would you want my body?"

"Yes."

"What would you do with my body if I allowed you to take it for tonight, if I'm satisfied, than I guess I will become yours."

"I would worship your body with great pleasure, you're the only one who can make me pray, Will. I'm willing to fall at your feet, I'm willing to make a fool out of myself for you. I have tried to fight my urges, but the devil in me always wins." Hannibal began, he wrapped his arms around Will's lower back, "And I have fallen like a saint who sins at your feet, please, forgive me Will, I am weak... But it's not forgiveness that I seek from you, I seek the love and care you once had towards me, please... Give me that again, I need it in my life again, I simply can not forget you, I can't..." Hannibal's accent thickened at the end, his voice was cracking and his brows were frowned in a begging matter. His deep maroon eyes were like the ones of a puppy, making Will roughly bite his lip...

That face...   
Those words.....  
Those beautifully twisted eyes...

It was much more than Will could handle, he could feel his chest tightening in sadness at how pitiful the normally elegant man looked, he looked like a man who had lost everything in his life...

A man who really had nothing to live for at the moment, a man who searched something that would keep him sane and alive.

He looked a lot like how he did when Will had broken it off after he had seen Hannibal and Alana together, Will had seen them through the keyhole, but he didn't even need that, the sounds that came from the bedroom they once shared were enough not to leave anything to the imagination for the poor empath.

It was a good thing that despite Will and Hannibal living together, Will hadn't sold the quiet little house that he had spent most of his adult life in, he just couldn't do it, sometimes he would just comeback to the house to cool off from work, plus, his dogs liked being here far better than the mansion that Hannibal called his home, it felt more free, it felt for alive...

Now that Will was thinking about it, he was actually too kind when they broke up, he shouldn't have been so sweet to him the next morning.

***************

_Will came into the massive mansion he and his boy friend of five years shared, it was late at night, 02:17 am to be more precise. Jack had kept Will so late because the Chesapeake Ripper was yet again striking, but it wasn't his usual crime, it was more of a love confession of some sort directed right towards Will._

_Will took his shoes off, carefully making his way around the cozy home he had learned to know like the back of his palm, slowly making his way up the stairs Will tried not to giggle. A smile smile made it's way on his lips as he realized that if his dear Hannibal knew the man, he would probably kill him because he dared to shower Will with such gore filled presents, Will couldn't wait till he finally got into their warm bed with his lover, only to carefully snuggle up to him, but life being a horrible bitch had other plans for him..._

_Instead of being met with the pleasant silence, Will heard some.... Strange... Sounds coming from his boyfriends and his own bedroom, the loud moans of a female could be heard, the slapping of skin and the cries of pleasure got louder and louder as Will teacher their bedroom, his heart didn't even skip a beat anymore, he was shocked._

_Hannibal was cheating on him...... With... Wit-_

_"Deeper Hanni! Deeper!!" The lewd moans belonged to none other than Alana Bloom, Will's old psychologist and one of Hannibal's good friends.... Tears pooled in the corners of Will's eyes, he didn't believe it, so he blended down, biting his pride he looked into the keyhole, and there it was; his boyfriend and old psychologist fucking on the bed that he slept in, the bed which had made him feel so safe and loved was used for one of the seven sins..._

_"Tell me what you fucking want," Hannibal growled, a slight drowsiness in his voice, in his mind, he was doing this to Will, and not Alana Bloom for that matter._

_"Fuck me deeper and harder Hanni! I love you! Uhhhh!!!"_

_Will couldn't take anymore, he stood up and began running, careful not to make much sound he inaudibly began to cry, he didn't want to burst into their love making. He didn't want to disturb the two lovers, thoughts about how long it had been going on between them raced in his mind, had Hannibal ever loved him or was he just a back up plan till something better came up?_

_Will burst into one of the guest rooms, crashing to the ground he began crying his eyes out, pulling at his hair, giving off silent screams that echoed throughout the house._

_Tomorrow, he would break up with Hannibal, just let him be free with his new lover that was much better. Of course Hannibal wouldn't be satisfied with someone as pathetic as Will!_

_What the actual fuck did he expect?!_

_Did he expect that this would have lasted?_

_That he and Hannibal would have gotten married and maybe adopted a child?!_

_He was just a stupid toy that was only meant for enjoyment of Dr. Lecter, the sickly twisted man who had brought him pain, the last thing Will remembered was crying himself to sleep wile the only thing he could hear were the rapid moans of the two people in the bedroom long forgotten._

_In the morning, Will had walked down in the kitchen, he didn't even bag any of his clothes, but to his good surprise, he saw the cheating bastard he once wanted to marry in proper clothes, he looked flawless as always, not even the slightest form of regret on his face._

_"Good morning," Will greeted as he tried his hardest not to growl it out or insult the man who turned his head towards him, smiling a bit. A shameless graze rested upon his face._

_"Good morning Will," A cheery voice came from him, as his smile widen, he expected a kiss, or he more experienced Will to come and hug him. But when it didn't come, his smile lowered, it disappeared..._

_"Hannibal, turn the stove off, I want to talk about something very important." Will announced, crossing his arms over his chest, Hannibal seemed to be slightly taken aback, but he followed the commands the man gave him. Soon he turned around to face Will._

_"What is wrong, Will?" Hannibal asked, coming closer and closer to the almost crying man._

_"I want... I want to break up," Will calmly replied, biting the inside of his cheek, trying his hardest not to burst into tears._

_"Pardon?" Hannibal asked in disbelief._

_"I want to break up, you are clearly much more happy with Alana...." Will said, swallowing thickly._

_"Wil-" Just as Hannibal was about to reach to touch Will's pink cheek, a very hard slap echoed through out the whole house. And than, a sobbing started, it was Will who sobbed dearly._

_"Don't touch me you filth!" Will threatened as he took a few steps back, eyes narrowing in hatred and hurt, as he slowly saw Hannibal process what was happening. The psychologist slowly touched his burning cheek, eyes wide in surprise and realization hit him; he remembered having sex with Alana Bloom...._

_Right in the bed that he and Will shared, he had literally gotten SO drunk that he did such a stupid thing!_

_"Will, please, let me expla-"_

_"Shut your fucking mouth Hannibal! I don't wanna hear any dumb excuse! I saw it with my own eyes, I don't need you to do explain anything!" Will growled as tears were dripping down his face like small crystal-clear rivers._

_"Will-"_

_"If you tell me not to fucking cuss I will rip your fucking eyes out and make you eat them!" Will growled, but he quickly stopped when he saw Hannibal take a bloody knife up from the cutting board._

_"Will, you don't understand. You can't leave me, you just can't. I will kill you and then myself if you leave me, I will follow your around till you will go insane.... Don't leave me Will, please, I'm begging you, I'm nothing without you." Hannibal begged, walking closer and closer, making Will walk farther and farther back._

_"You don't have a place to stay, stay with me, not with anyone else, me and me alone." Hannibal smirked, his eyes were wide open, a slight mental snapping could be heard coming from Hannibal's head; the thin string of sanity towards Will he had was broken._

_"Please Will, let's go to church together and get married, we can get three dogs, we can be a small family. You can love me, please." Hannibal begged again, dropping down to his knees when he was just half a meter away from Will._

_"Please, please, please.... Will, don't leave me alone in the dust, I was drunk, I need you. I can't breathe without you, I can't... You're my lethal dose, I need your love in my life, please..." Hannibal kept begging and begging, it didn't look or sound like something he would really do, Will pinched himself a bit._

_Yeah, it wasn't a dream alright..._

_Hannibal was begging.... That... That was a weird thing to say, or think really._

_"G-good bye Hannibal!" Will yelled as he stormed out of the house, and ran towards his car, for all that Will cared, Hannibal could keep his clothes, Will just wanted to get out of this toxic ass relationship between them, he needed to get away._

  
**********

"Will are you alright?" Hannibal asked, breaking Will away from his little memory, nodding his head he felt a small cry escape his lips. Something wet seemed to hit his chest, and at that moment, Will realized; he was crying.

"Y-yeah..." Will said, as he dried his eyes with the back of his hand, trying not to burst into tears, he couldn't think of it again... It hurt too much, his heart couldn't handle anymore pain at the moment.

".... Would you like to talk about it?" Hannibal quietly asked, stroking one of Will's plumb cheeks with his thumb, the sensation was very well welcomed.

"No.... Come on, let us just fuck already!" Will growled as he leaned in to kiss the man under himself.

"No."

"What?" Will opened his eyes, a bit taken aback by Hannibal's reply.

"You don't want to," Hannibal simply continued, he looked like someone who was mentally kicking himself. "Plus, I don't want to 'fuck' I want to make sweet love to you."

"I won't begin to cry, but if I do... Then it's not the first time you make me cr-a-ahhh~" Will moaned as he lowered himself down on the swelling cock, both he and Hannibal threw their heads back.

"We are making lo-love," Will slightly stuttered as he was slowly sliding all the way down to meet Hannibal's tight balls.

" _Will_ ," Hannibal purred when Will began to move up and down, his hole was loose to not too loose either, the warmth and wetness of it felt amazing, this last most definitely something Hannibal had longed for since they had split up.

This is what he craved late at night when he layed all alone I bed in his cold, empty home. He had personally taken jerking off to Will and practically stalking him as a second nature, it felt normal and not something weird, of course, Will would post regularly about his day on Facebook or Instagram.

And Hannibal loved to imagine himself being there with him, _actually_ with him and not watching him from a fair distance.

Hannibal's breathless moans echoed through out the room; the men moaned each other's names, slowly doing it faster and faster than before. Two hearts currently separated have just become one, the two hearts have joined in on each other, realizing that they belonged together for ever.

"Will, _fuck_ , I'm going to c-cum!" Hannibal announced as he began to thrust too, Will screamed lightly when Hannibal hit something... His prostate was what Hannibal had hit, and he kept on hitting it over and over again, making Will scream louder and louder, too soon to be true, his ass clenched and his body stiffened, a cry of pleasure and excitement came from his pink lips as he came, some of the sticky cum hitting both Hannibal's and Will's chest and stomach.

A few thrusts and Hannibal came too, the tightness and warmth of the others bottom was too strong for Hannibal to carry, he was really out of practice at the moment.... Will didn't care, he just realized how good the sex between him and Hannibal could be, and how much better it could have gotten with a bit of practice.

The two males came crashing down on the   
demolished bed, the lubed dildo had fallen down to the floor, but Will had no care for it, because something told him that he would never have to use it to pleasure himself ever again~

"Will... Even though you may not feel the same about me any longer, i still love you." Hannibal panted, as he kissed the other panting man, who quickly kissed right back, both of them lost in their sweet lip locking. Will pulled away already too soon for Hannibal's liking.

"I still love you too, Hannibal."

"Will you grant me another chance?" Hannibal silently pleaded, as he lazily pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"I will... But, if you ever cheat on my again I will kill and cook you both," Will warned, grinning from ear to ear when a chuckle left Hannibal's thin lips.

"I promise, mylimasis~" Hannibal purred, turning the lamp off so darkness could envelope them both, and wrapped his strong arms around Will, careful not to break him as they both quickly fell asleep.

************

_Two years later, they got happily married to each other, adopting two adorable children; a quiet boy, and a very sassy girl._

_Living in love and harmony, not even death could do them apart. So now, they are quietly rooming the earth together, terrifying people with one another as their eternal love blooms stronger and stronger, their home in hell as beautiful as their old home on earth._

_Their heads were beautifully crowned by black horns and their young bodies have been returned to them, the old men were long gone, and back were the stunning younger ones._

_But that is a whole other story, isn't it?~_


End file.
